fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bashmu Deacon
---- }} Bashmu Deacon (バシュフム ディーコン bashufumu diikon) is a dark guild aimed at the transcendence of the human race from its weak state. Bashmu Deacon has kidnapped and recruited weak mages and trained them into talented weapons in a short span of time. Though their existence is not very widely known all across Ishgar, they still hold quite the reputation with both the Magic Council and the governments of Fiore, Desertio and Enca. They were created from the ideal that humans were not strong enough to carry on into the future, and that legal mages are not strong enough to do the right thing. Though labelled as a Dark Guild by the Magic Council, Bashmu Deacon do not identify as a dark guild themselves, but rather the only guild doing the right thing. This doesn’t help when they also form alliances with other dark guilds to get to where they want. With the absence of their true leader, the guild is faced by Advachiel Handa, a loyal mage to the service of the Guild Master who has spread the reputation of the guild's boogeyman methods. The location of the guild is far beyond mystery as the only known way of getting to their headquarters is to be taken there by an agent themselves. Their good intentions have been misjudged by the public of Ishgar, who seek the defeat of the guild. The only way that the guild sees how they can accomplish their goals, is to go against the wishes of the public, and force them to see their view. So far, Bashmu Deacon has developed quite a community, despite only ever letting loose a few agents out into the field at a time. This gives off the impression that the guild is much smaller than they say they are, even though they have claimed many people since the beginning of their operations. Location The exact location of Bashmu Deacon's headquarters are currently unknown, nor can it be located so easily that the only way to get there is to be brought by the agents themselves. They are rumoured to be located deep underground, possibly underneath the lake that borders Iceburg, Bellum, Joya and Desertio. Their would be entrance however is hidden on a small island in the middle of the lake, surrounded by a dense forest of both living and dead trees. The forest does however act as a defence against anyone wishing to enter the island, as several dangerous creatures stalk the land, attacking anything on sight. These creatures consist of dangerously enhanced species of vulcans, wyverns and many more, possible created by Bashmu Deacon themselves. But it also holds failed recruits of the guild who have lost their mind to the many experiments and 'transcendence' Bashmu Deacon attempted to bless them with. The entrance is from old ruins of something like a temple, pre-dating the times of the Dragon Civil War, still retaining its heavenly white colour. The three spires on the top of the entrance act like a sort of signal tower which agents of the guild use to teleport in and out of the island. Despite being somewhat deserted, the agents have tended to the vegetation and gardens of the outside, keeping the grass green whilst also adding more trees to sustain the entrance's camouflage. The entrance yields hundreds of steps which makes it both physically and mentally painful to climb up. Six pillars at the front of the building hold up the triangular roof as the darkness conceals the alternative entrance to getting to the guild. There are surprisingly no light sources in the entrance as to retain that deserted feel to the area. The alternative entrance is a large mechanical door that can only be opened from the inside, as it has been magically sealed in order to prevent it from being destroyed by magic. The door yields two faces on both doors facing the outside, one of a snake with its mouth open on the left door, and the face of an unknown man on the right. The door is unlocked with a collection of fifty seven lock mechanisms, all different from eachother and require different methods for opening. This can become tedious if one does not know how to open them, although there is another method for opening which makes the whole thing easier. A key that unlocks all fifty seven locks at once can be used however it is only held by both the Guild Master and another of their choosing. Once its unlocked, the one looking for entry must make their way down a flight of stairs, much more worse than the one at the entrance. Although there is light, it would make the whole process walking downwards feel as if it was going on for years, maybe even centuries. Since it is rarely used, the staircase is heavily dusty as small insects have made their homes in the stone. Eerie whispers can be heard from the walls despite there being nothing there at all, sending a chill down those whose enter. There is an extra defence that the guild has laid on the staircase, by releasing a magical field of energy that will weaken those that do not bear the the guild's mark, making those allies and foes to become extremely weak of power as their magic energy is eaten up continuously. They may mistake this magical fatigue for normal fatigue, though it isn't realised until much later if they were to try use their magic. Overview Members Trivia